The control stations for unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) typically resemble airplane cockpits. Typically the UAVs are controlled by a combination of a joystick and a mouse and keyboard. The joystick may be used for direct control, and in some instances vector control and the mouse and keyboard may be used for waypoint control.
Direct control involves a user directly controlling the flight of the UAV in a real-time manner. The user is provided with information regarding the flight of the UAV (e.g., heading, orientation, etc.) and the user provides commands for making adjustments to the UAV's flight path.
Waypoint control involves a user setting numerous waypoints for the UAV to travel through. The UAV's autopilot is provided with a list of waypoints with associated parameters for how those waypoints are satisfied. Information regarding the waypoints is typically provided by the user through a mouse and keyboard. The user typically does not need to intervene during the flight of the UAV, except where the UAV ventures off course.
In vector control, a user may be responsible for determining, in near real-time, a vector for a path for the UAV. The user may then monitor the UAV's flight path and orientation via telemetry from onboard navigation systems. The user then provides indirect control of the aircraft by commanding vector changes to an onboard autopilot via a joystick or a mouse and keyboard combination. The onboard autopilot regulates the UAV's heading, altitude, speed, and orientation to align with the user supplied vector.